Oswald's Weakness
by phoebemonique
Summary: "Love. What a ridiculous notion." or so he says because Oswald can't help but feel drawn to her. Probably, in all of Gotham, she is his only weakness. Rated M for smut. Nameless OC.


"Love. What a ridiculous notion." he chuckled to himself.

He glanced at her, wiping some glasses behind the counter, smiling as she listened to some jazz playing over the club. Oswald thought she was being stupidly happy by something so small, but however stupid she might look, he can't look away. His lips almost quirked up, but he held it in.

"No. No. Stop it, Oswald." he whispered to himself.

"Stop what, kid?" Fish had heard him whispering to himself and unknowingly, he glanced at her again. This time, Mooney traced his gaze.

"My, my, my. I didn't think you had it in you, boy." Mooney chuckled.

"Had what?" he replied as he smiled, trying to play dumb.

"Had a fucking heart, that's what or a little sympathy, some kind of feeling close to…" she paused to think of a fitting word. "Ah, infatuation. That's it. You fuckin' fancy her, huh? What's her name again?" Mooney mused mindlessly, teasing with little interest.

"It doesn't matter." He replied almost too quickly. "I don't like her, she's just an ordinary insect like everybody else." He gritted through his smile.

Mooney raised an eyebrow, surprised by Oswald's behaviour, but she decided to drop the subject. After all, she didn't care what Oswald did with his life as long as he followed orders.

"Whatever you say then. I don't really care. Why don't you just fetch me another drink?" she smirked.

He walked slowly towards the bar. "Another drink for Miss Mooney, please."

She smiled at him and he tried to maintain his placid expression.

"Slow day today, huh?" she remarked, as she prepared the drink.

He looked around, pretending to be remotely interested. It was a Monday night and indeed, business was slow.

"Here." She set the drink in front of him.

He turned and was about to walk away when she called his name. He turned back to face her just as she leaned over the counter close to his face. He gulped and she reached out to fix his crossover tie.

"It was unbuttoned. Wouldn't want Miss Mooney's son to look shabby, right?" she laughed like it was a joke and Oswald almost smiled back.

He hastily muttered a 'thanks' and rushed back to Mooney's side.

When he felt like no one was watching, he laid a hand over his chest to calm the erratic beating of his heart because for once, it's beating because of something else other than contempt.

…

He hit the mongrel which Miss Mooney wanted gone one last time, before letting the other goons finish him. His throat felt dry and somehow, he thought he needed a drink. He easily entered the dark nightclub and found his way in the dark.

Adrenaline was still pulsing in his veins. Nothing could work him up more than impulsive torture and murder. He reached over the counter for a bottle, but he heard some shuffling in the kitchen. Oswald knew that he's supposed to be alone. He rushed to investigate and caught a figure heading towards the exit. He grabbed the intruder's wrist in the dark.

Lightning struck and Oswald saw how terrified she looked. He flipped the switch without letting go of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, gripping her wrist tighter and pulling her closer.

"I-I just came b-back to get my jacket." she whimpered, trying to break free from his hold. "Oswald, please. You're hurting me."

"Well, hun. That's what I do. I hurt people. If you don't want to be one of those people, you better learn how to keep your distance." he threatened, taking a step closer. He thought as he glared at her, 'That's right, Oswald. You swore that you're content with being alone.'

But instead of bolting to the door, she stood frozen. She simply held his shaking gaze and found his pulse dulling to its regular beat. She was the one to take a step forward this time and Oswald took a step back. She raised her shaking hand to his face, reluctant at first and Oswald's eyes warily followed where her fingers were headed until it lightly landed on his cheek.

"Blood." she said softly, as she wiped it away with her thumb. She let her hand linger on his cheek and he met her eyes again, more tenderly this time, as if he's surprised that she's still there. "I know… who you are and what you do, Oswald. I am scared of you." His lips almost quivered. "But I am more terrified by the fact that I will walk through these doors and you won't be standing next to Miss Mooney anymore and I don't even know why because you deliberately ignore anyone who is not of advantage to you and that includes me, so don't worry. I know exactly where I stand."

Oswald finally let her go and he thought she was leaving, but she pressed her lips against his and slowly, cautiously Oswald wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

…

The next day, she called in sick and the day after that she completely disappeared.

'Of course, of course she would run away.' Oswald tried to ignore the fact that she was gone. "I've always known that love never lasts.'

He dismissed that gnawing feel inside of him as hostility and tried to release it by going out each night, doing the dirty work for Miss Mooney, but somehow, it only left a bigger hole inside of him.

Mooney caught him spacing out again, so this time, she slapped him.

"True love's a bitch, suck it up. If you let it become such a disadvantage, it will eat you whole." Mooney glowered at him and he averted his eyes. "Next time I catch you spacing out again, I will skewer that silly, little heart of yours."

"Understood." he meekly replied.

It rained heavily that night, but Oswald did not have his umbrella. He lent it to her the last she they met. She had kissed him good night on the cheek and he offered his umbrella. She unwillingly accepted, insisting that he take it instead. Oswald remembered everything about that night, her lips, her touch, her taste, but at that moment, he felt like it happened a long time ago. He laughed bitterly, thinking that he was such a fool for believing that someone was finally taking the risk by being with someone like him.

Oswald finally reached his apartment and there, standing outside in the pouring rain was her. She was drenched to the bone, her hair forming clumps around her face and sticking to her neck. Her eyes were trained on her feet as she gripped Oswald's black umbrella with both hands.

"Hey, what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" he asked as soon as he was close enough.

She slowly raised her head, looking him straight in the eyes. Her eyes traced his features, as if she cannot believe he was actually talking to her.

"I-I-I go the s-same way and I accidentally saw you e-enter this building once. I j-just wanted to r-return your umbrella." she was shivering, half because of the cold, half because Oswald was standing so close to her.

"Why didn't you use it while waiting, then?" he asked loudly, trying to talk over the rain.

"I wanted you to ask me to stay." She said so quietly that Oswald thought he was imagining things.

"What did you just say?"

"Ask me to stay, Oswald."

He studied her for a minute, his mouth slightly agape. Finally, he decided, "Stay."

She launched herself at him and kissed him fervently, the umbrella making a splashing noise as it hit the floor. Her hands pushed the hair out of his face, then his fingers wound with hers.

"Stay." he whispered again. "I think you're the only piece of sanity left in me."

"I'm sorry." She pressed her forehead against his. "But if you must know, I never left. I was kidnapped by some men who claim that you've wronged them, but I escaped and I came to see if they were right, that I was someone of value to you."

Oswald stayed silent, keeping her still in his tight embrace, before gently pulling away. "I can't change for you, you know that. I have always been like this, the creep of Gotham, the Penguin. The only thing that's changed is the fact that I am willing to protect you from anyone who might hold a grudge against me."

She sighed and he thought she changed her mind. "I know. That's why I returned, you know; to make sure that I can trust you to take care of me."

"Not because you wanted to return my umbrella?"

"That too."

She started to lean in for a kiss when she heard a gasp. They both turned to see who it was when, "Mother!" Oswald exclaimed.

"I knew it!" she glared at her, then back to Oswald again. "So you were out with some dolly, when you told me that you aren't even dating. When did you learn how to lie to your mother, Oswald Cobblepot?"

"M-Mom! You're embarrassing me!" he exclaimed and she stifled a laugh.

The eyes of Oswald's mother went as wide as plates. She stormed into the rain and grabbed the forgotten umbrella on the floor. "Now you're ashamed of me, this is incorrigible. I'm sleeping at your aunt's place. Don't try calling me!"

"Mother!" Oswald tried calling after her, but she just walked away without looking back.

They both looked at each other before Oswald started chuckling. "I'm so sorry about that. I swear my mother is a saint, but you know moms."

"Well that's very encouraging." she laughed back. "You know, I should probably get going. You should chase after her too."

"No!" he said a little too forcefully. "I thought you wanted to stay and where would my manners be if I let you go home like this? Mother would be even more disappointed. Besides, I cannot let you out of my sight until I make sure that those bastards who tried to take you are in hell."

He was gripping both of her hands, before placing a chaste kiss on them. "Stay, please."

She studied him for a second and Oswald thought that she changed her mind; that she had fallen way too deep; that she was walking into the world of Oswald Cobblepot and will never go back.

But she just kissed him and he kissed her back. They climbed the stairs without separating from each other. Then again Oswald would press her against the nearest wall and kiss her neck. When they finally arrived in front of the door, Oswald kissed her one last time before opening the door for her, being the absolute gentleman that he was.

Her eyes traveled around the apartment, it was as dark and brooding as she expected. Her gaze was drawn to the high-backed chairs and a few old photos set on a gaudy ledge.

Oswald, on the other hand, studied her. He wondered what crossed ·her mind as she took in his suddenly inadequate home. He allowed her to browse through the framed photos as he went to retrieve a few towels. He entered the bathroom and saw that his mother had prepared the bath for him. He felt quite guilty that he let his mother go just like that, but his guts told him, and he very seldom listens to his guts, that the woman standing in his living room was worth it.

She smiled as Oswald re-entered the room carrying two white towels. He handed her one and said, "It seems my mother prepared the bath, why don't you go first?"

"No, it's okay! You go first. I'm sure your mother prepared the bath for you, not me so..."

"Please, I insist. How could I possibly go in comfortably when you're practically freezing here?"

She pursed her lips at him, before sighing. "You know, I honestly find it really odd that you can be so polite and chivalrous when in reality you're someone else."

His face fell for a second, but he immediately composed himself into his usual stiff facade. "And does that repulse you?"

"No. Oswald," she laughed disbelievingly. "if I could be easily chased away by what you do, then I should have left Gotham ages ago. If I only see that, instead of what you're offering me right now, then I wouldn't be standing here in front of you, right?"

She crossed the space between them and planted a fleeting kiss on his cheek. They both closed their eyes and held the moment.

She simply smiled and entered the bathroom. Oswald found that his heart was wildly racing. He busied himself by remaking his bed, with the intent of letting her sleep on it.

She called his name and he turned to see her wrapped in the towel. His eyes traveled from her face to her chest and down to her legs.

He managed to stutter out her name back. "Is the bath free?"

"Yeah." she almost giggled at his antics.

"Alright, then."

"Uhm, Oswald. I don't have clothes to wear."

Oswald audibly gulped. "Can I bother you to rummage through my mother's closet for something, then?"

"Oh, okay."

Oswald tried to cool his head as he sat in the tub, but somehow he could still feel his pulse erratically pounding against his skin. He realized though as he dried his hair that he forgot to bring his clothes with him. With the towel snug around his waist, he exited the bathroom. She found her sitting on his bed brushing her hair, wearing one of his dress shirts.

"I'm pulling a really cliched move here by borrowing your shirt, but I don't think your mom would've liked it if I used her clothes. I did borrow her brush though, I'll just clean it up." she said nonchalantly.

Oswald didn't know what to do, he was flustered by the fact that he was standing shirtless in front of her and she didn't even flinch. 'Does this mean that she's seen many men before or is my body that unimpressive?'

Oswald quietly took his sleepwear and changed in the next room. He went to get a glass of water and tried to calmly interrogate her about a few things.

"Where did you say you worked again before Gotham?"

"I was a stripper in New York city." she shrugged.

He almost spit the water he drank, before she started laughing.

"I was kidding! Your face was priceless though." she continued, tapping the space beside her on the bed. "Sit."

"Do you really want to know?"

He nodded.

"Why? Are you jealous that there was someone else before you?"

He hesitated before nodding again.

She laughed again and pulled him into a hug. He allowed her to sit on his lap.

"I was a nurse in a mental institution." she whispered, her cheek pressed against his. "I was an assistant to one of the most brilliant psychologists in the field."

"Why did you leave?"

"Because that brilliant doctor started to change. I was afraid that I'd get dragged into a situation where I can no longer escape."

Now, it was Oswald's turn to laugh. "Yet you chose me."

She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Because when I looked into your eyes, I saw that somewhere inside you, something those patients already lost."

"What?"

"A heart. If you have the capacity to love, then you can do good." she kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her firmly against his chest as she lost her fingers in his hair. Oswald almost shivered as he felt her warm hands travel from his shoulder to his neck until it carefully rested on his cheek. She suddenly pulled away and he realized that he chased for her lips. He opened his eyes and saw that she was smiling with her eyes closed.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked, feeling a sense of joy creeping up into a small smile.

"Nothing really. It's just that I've been seducing you for the past 30 minutes and you finally gave in."

"You've been seducing me?"

"Ouch." she opened her eyes and playfully glared at him. "You didn't have to sound so oblivious."

Suddenly, Oswald pushed her against the bed and hovered over her face before kissing her passionately. He almost ripped his own shirt off her and took less than two seconds to to remove the one he's wearing. He kissed her neck and left little marks along his trail. She whimpered at the sudden change of pace. He crashed his lips against hers again and pried her lips open. She gently pushed him away and he eyed her worriedly.

"Woah, there, Tiger. Mind telling me what just happened there?" she asked between soft pants.

He smiled, this brilliant ear to ear smile. "I wanted to do that the moment you stepped inside this apartment. I just wanted to be a gentleman, I would never have forced you into anything."

Now, it was her turn to smile at how sincere he sounded. She kissed him again and let him remove the remaining pieces of clothing she had. His calloused hands traveled slowly up and down her body. He started kissing her neck and kneading her breasts gently, making her release breathless moans. Oswald let his mouth move further down, lightly sucking each nipple with his lips.

"Oh god, where did you learn how to do that?" she whimpered as Oswald reached her hips.

He blew softly on her clit and chuckled, sending her into a frenzy. She gripped the sheets as Oswald started licking her. He added a finger to his tongue and she let out stuttering moans. By the time Oswald added another finger, she was already screaming.

"So you did date a few women before, Cobblepot." she whispered as she stroked him. "Let me return the favor."

He groaned, but murmured, "Not tonight, love. I can only endure so much."

She helped him remove the only article of clothing separating them. Oswald crashed his lips against hers, before wordlessly entering her.

"Fuck," he softly swore against her ear.

She could tell that he was holding back from pounding into her mercilessly. He made sure that he was properly making love to her. They whispered each other's name when they orgasmed.

Oswald allowed her to sleep on his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you, Oswald. I really admire your self control." she smiled.

Oswald laughed. "You and I both know that it's not going to be like this always."

She nodded, dozing off. Oswald placed a kiss on top of her head and for once, forgot everything else, all his rules, all his thoughts of revenge. In all of Gotham, she is Oswald's only weakness.

a/n: Oswald's quite OOC, but I had to for the sake of the story. OC is nameless because... I know you perverts find Oswald hot too haha.


End file.
